¿Como Roma Conoció a La Santa Sede?
by Gordafabi
Summary: ¿Como Roma la conoció? ¿Tendrá Israel algo que ver? De una simple visita de Israel para darle el anual tributo al cesar sale la pregunta de Roma respecto a su hermana. Menciones de Mama Grecia, Mama Egipto, entre otros...


**¿Cómo Roma Conoció a la Santa Sede?**

Era un día normal. El Imperio Romano estaba paseando por las calles de su ciudad: Roma. Ya termino lo que tenía que hacer y estaba aburrido. Pensó en "hablar" con Germania. Contarle sus problemas haría que no estuviera fastidiado, o tal vez… hablar con Israel, esa mujer que por cada cosa que él decía peleaba, sin excepción. Él le divertía su carácter –Su forma de ser es tan divertida, Hera, Hera, Hera…–Decía para sí, muy entretenido.

Hoy precisamente Israel tenía que verlo, tenían que darle el tributo anual al cesar, su jefe. Cada vez que eso pasaba Israel se dedicaba a fulminarlo con la mirada, y el… se dedicaba a decirle que también la amaba, cosa que la fastidiaba. Mientras pensaba fue a la entrada de Roma a esperarla –"no puedo perderme sus graciosas muecas cuando me vea aquí, Hera…"–Pensó, viendo la Vía Apia.

Cuando ya había pasado un buen rato llego Israel, que… como pensaba, estaba de muy mal humor –Hera, Hera, Hera… ya me imagino que cara pondrá–dijo mirándola, saludándola con mucho entusiasmo, quería saber cómo estaba su provincia rebelde*

Israel estaba que echaba humo, su jefe insistió en que fuera en persona a hacerse amiga de Roma y solucionar los problemas de su pueblo – "como si eso habitaría todo" –suspiro cansada, caminando de mala gana. Al acercarse más a la Ciudad Eterna*, vio al motivo de su jaqueca saludándola con tanta alegría que se enojo aun más, si eso fuera posible.

– ¡Roma! ¿Es que no tienes oficio? Viniste a amargarme la vida desde que llegue–le dijo, con muy mala cara Israel.

–Israel, ¡Salve! Yo también te extrañaba–respondió Roma, agarrando su mano para estrecharla contra si, abrazándola. Israel forcejeó pero no pudo soltarse, es demasiado fuerte–Linda… deberías no enojarte tanto. Eres aun más bella cuando sonríes–Israel que aun estaba forcejeando se sonrojo, el era demasiado directo en esos temas. Roma sonrió cuando vio su reacción– ¡Ves! Si te calmas, todo sería mejor–Ahí la soltó.

–Roma… nunca cambiaras–dijo Israel apenada, no le gustaba esa actitud de galán– Esta bien… salve Imperio Romano ¿Cómo te va? –Intento poner una sonrisa, pero le salió una mueca. Roma sonrió otra vez, alegre como de costumbre.

–Pues… muy bien linda ¿Cómo va todo en tu casa? Me gustaría saber todo de mi provincia–contesto galantemente, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Israel.

–Oh Roma ¿Cuándo entenderás que no debes ligar con todo el mundo?–Negó con la cabeza, esta vez con una sonrisa natural–Yo estoy bien. Mi casa sigue igual: pastoreando ovejas, yendo al templo de Jerusalén a adorar al señor, copiar las escrituras, viendo cómo puedo aumentar el comercio…–medito, contando con los dedos las opciones–Si, creo que eso es todo. No pasa mucho en esa parte del mundo–termino, mirando con más calma a Roma.

– ¿Segura que eso es todo linda? –pregunto Roma. Ganándose una mirada curiosa de Israel.

–Claro que si ¿Qué más podría ser? –se pone una mano en la quijada, pensando en lo posible que pudo olvidar…

–Pues… no se… ¿te suena hermana? –inquirió con aparente inocencia Roma.

– ¿Hermana? ¡¿No me digas que es sobre la ridícula de Samaria?! No quiero saber nada de esa por hoy–dijo muy enojada, soportaba su presencia en su casa, pero no aguantaría su nombre afuera, menos de Roma–Si hizo algo, te recuerdo que yo y mi hermana somos completamente independientes. Tanto de vida como de casa…–

– ¡Espera! No me refiero a Samaria, no…–Agrego apresuradamente. No quería "pelear" otra vez con ella–Me refiero a tu otra hermana, esa de que tanto da para hablar–Aclaro, esa hermana de Israel le llamaba mucho la atención.

– ¿Otra hermana? ¿Acaso te refieres a…?–pregunto expectante. No se podría tratar de ella…

– ¡Sí! Me refiero a tu hermana que tiene como jefe a un tal Pedro y adora a un tal Cristos*–Respondió alegre Roma. Por lo que había oído era muy diferente a Israel y Samaria, y también… más bella que ellas dos. Eso le interesaba.

–Ah… Cati, mi última hermana–dijo muy pensativa Israel. Su pequeña hermana creció muy rápido y se fue con Pedro a evangelizar a los pueblos gentiles– ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella? ¿Hizo algo malo? –

– ¡No! Solo, Hera, Hera…–se rio Roma, de verdad tenía mucha curiosidad– ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos debajo de ese árbol? Ya sabes… charlar mejor–sonrió, señalando un árbol grande con mucha sombra. Israel asintió y ambos se sentaron.

–Bien ¿Qué paso con mi hermana? –Volvió a preguntar Israel, le preocupaba que el propio Roma preguntara por ella "y si hizo algo malo para los romanos" pensó.

–No te preocupes linda. Tu hermanita no hizo nada malo–sonrió, abrazando y apoyándose en Israel. Ella solo se sonrojo otra vez y lo intento apartar, sin éxito–Pulcra*, me han dicho que tu hermana es muy diferente a ti ¿es eso cierto? –

–Pues… si–acepto Israel, ya dejando de forcejear con Roma. El solo la junto más hacia el–Mi hermana apenas está creciendo, ya sabes, buscando su propia identidad–dijo, un poco menos sonrojada Israel–Y su identidad esta con Simón Pedro, discípulo de Cristo, no Cristos–Aclaro, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo, Roma confundía cosas tan absurdas…

– Mmmm, Entiendo–asintió Roma–Te pregunto por ella porque también me han dicho que… Hera, Hera…–Israel suspiro, apoyándose en el hombro de Roma, cuando reía tantas veces así, venían cosas un tanto… bobas–Es muy bella–ahí Israel se aparto de golpe, levantándose rápidamente.

– ¡No te atrevas a cercarte a mi hermana idiota! Si me entero de que intentas tener algo con ella…–grito Israel, muy pero muy enojada.

– ¡Espera! Déjame terminar–la interrumpió Roma, incorporándose. Israel gruño–Lo único que quería saber de tu hermana es…–puso un semblante serio– ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es atractiva? ¿Tiene tu carácter o no? Quiero conocerla, de solo imaginármela… Hera, Hera, Hera…–Roma se rio, si su hermana es más bonita que ella, quería saber todo de ella de inmediato, tal vez podría tenerla como novia…

Israel gruño más. Solo quería ligar con su hermanita ¡y lo peor es que ni la oyó! No, ella nunca le diría nada sobre ella:

–Roma… ¡yo nunca te diría algo de ella! Y se acabo. Si viniste a hablar conmigo sobre mi hermana, me largo–dijo molesta. Yéndose a la entrada de la ciudad, quería pagarle de una buena vez el tributo al Cesar e irse. Ya tuvo demasiado de Roma…

El Imperio se dejo de reír y la miro curioso. Siguiéndole el paso:

– ¡deberías estar alagada! –Israel negó con la cabeza– ¿Por qué? Porque… soy un gran imperio ¡y! muy guapo–sonrió galante, haciendo poses "heroicas" ella voltio, mirándole: mitad fastidiada, mitad divertida–Tengo una gran historia: Surgí de la pelea trágica de dos hermanos que marcaria el destino de la civilización*, crecí y desarrolle una gran cultura ¡y! le di una paliza al idiota de Cartago–Agrego, poniendo una pose interesante, según el…

–Si Roma… ya se de tu "increíble y gloriosa" historia–dijo cansada Israel. Recordando todos los discursos que siempre decía, y que… lamentablemente tuvo que oír por el bien de su pueblo–Pero, eso no importa en este caso. Mi hermana es mi hermana, no le diré a un pervertido de primera como es ella, algo me dice que quedara embarazada…–lo miro acusadoramente. Roma había embarazado a muchas naciones: A Egipto, Grecia, Galia, Hispania, entre otras víctimas…

–Pero…–intento agregar Roma–Yo no…–

–Nada de peros Roma. Me voy–termino decididamente. Yéndose a la casa de sus hermanos en la fe en dicha ciudad. El Imperio solo bufo y la siguió, pensando en lo mala que era Israel.

–"No importa Linda. Tarde o temprano la conoceré y… será muy divertido, Hera, Hera, Hera…"–Pensó, sonriendo tontamente. Mientras seguía distraídamente a Israel, **hoy sería un día peculiar**…

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto? Mañana pondré cuando Roma ve a Cati (la Santa Sede)

**Glosario:**

**Su provincia rebelde:** Los judíos siempre formaban pequeñas revueltas contra los romanos, por eso la llama así.

**Ciudad Eterna**: Es un apodo que le dan a la Ciudad de Roma.

**Cristos:** Si no me equivoco… ese es el nombre que se refirió un historiador (creo, no me acuerdo) para referirse a Cristo. No se sabía bien el nombré de Jesús.

**Pulcra:** Hermosa en latín.

**Surgí de la pelea trágica de dos hermanos que marcaria el destino de la civilización: **Se dice que los hermanos Rómulo y Remo hicieron un duelo para saber quien fundaría roma, siendo su primer rey. Como dice el nombre, triunfo Rómulo.

**¡Dejen comentario! Eso me haría muy feliz ^^**


End file.
